Monstober
United States | language = English | list_episodes = | producer = | executive_producer = | location = | camera = | runtime = All October Long | network = Disney Channel | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV/SDTV) | audio_format = Hi-Fi Stereo Dolby Surround | first_run = | first_aired = October 1, 2005 (Hauntober Fest) October 2011(Monstober) | last_aired = October 31, 2006 (Hauntober Fest) October 2015(Monstober) | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/halloween/ | tv_com_id = }} Monstober (previously named as Disney Channel's Hauntober Fest) was a nightly marathon of scary, Halloween-related movies, that debuted on October 1, 2005 on Disney Channel. Disney Channel's Hauntober Fest air every October, introducing new scary movies and new Halloween episodes of running Disney Channel Original Series'. Every night during a Hauntober Fest, the previous Halloween-themed movies air and marathons of Halloween-related Disney Channel Original Series' episodes. The marathon ended in 2006. Halloween Disney Channel Original Movies Halloween Disney Channel Original Series 2005 | info = Showed movies every night at 7 or 8, with marathons occasionally and a special DCOM. | network = Disney Channel | first_aired = October 1, 2005 | last_aired = October 31, 2005 | preceded_by = | followed_by = Disney Channels Hauntober Fest 2006 }}Disney Channel's Hauntoberfest began in 2005, with all of Disney's most Haunted Movies. Every Night in October, movies such as Halloweentown and the extremely successful premiere of Twitches. Also, 3 Disney Channel Original Series aired new Halloween Episodes. Hauntoberfest 2005 was the most successful Halloween block Disney Channel had ever had at that time. Movie Schedule *October 1- Halloweentown *October 2- Halloweentown 2: Kalabar's Revenge *October 3- Halloweentown High *October 4- Under Wraps *October 5- Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire *October 6- *October 7- The Little Vampire *October 8- *October 9- *October 10- *October 11- Halloweentown *October 12- Halloweentown 2: Kalabar's Revenge *October 13- Halloweentown High *October 14- Twitches *October 15- Twitches *October 16- Twitches *October 17- *October 18- *October 19- Hocus Pocus *October 20- *October 21- *October 22- *October 23- *October 24- *October 25- *October 26- *October 27- *October 28- *October 29- *October 30- *October 31- Halloween Themed Episodes ;Brandy and Mr. Whiskers "Curse of the Vampire Bat" When Brandy and Mr. Whiskers go to meet a new neighbor, Vlad; Mr. Whiskers gets scared because he believes the neighbor is a vampire bat. ;The Suite Life of Zack and Cody "The Ghost of Suite 613" Zack thinks that Cody can't stay one night in the haunted suite 613, so they spend a night in the suite, then Cody plays a prank on Zack. ;American Dragon Jake Long "Halloween Bash" This is the first Halloween Episode of America Dragon. Movie Premieres In 2005, Disney Channel aired Twitches on October 14 as part of the Hauntoberfest. 2006 | info = Showed movies every night at 7 or 8, with marathons occasionally and a special DCOM. | network = Disney Channel | first_aired = October 1, 2006 | last_aired = October 31, 2006 | preceded_by = Disney Channels Hauntober Fest 2005 | followed_by = Disney Channels Hauntober Fest 2007 }}Unlike Disney Channel's Hauntober Fest 2005, the 2006 edition included new features. New features during the Hauntober Fest 2006 included the option to watch a selection of Halloween episodes of selected Disney Channel original series online via the first official website and spooky shout-outs (Viewers could call in to Disney Channel, and make their best Spooky-Shout Out, and it could be aired online, or on-air on Disney Channel). The new movie was Return to Halloweentown. The taglines for the 2006 edition were: No tricks, just treats; Tune in if you dare; 31 days, thirteen hit movies, one network. Hauntoberfest Movies * October 1 at 8/7c - Halloweentown * October 2 at 8/7c - Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge * October 3 at 8/7c - Halloweentown High * October 4 at 8/7c - Hocus Pocus * October 5 at 8/7c - Under Wraps * October 6 at 9/8c - Twitches * October 7 at 9/8c - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * October 8 at 8/7c - The Little Vampire * October 9 at 8/7c - Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire * October 10 at 8/7c - Don't Look Under the Bed * October 11 at 8/7c - Tower of Terror * October 12 at 8/7c - Can of Worms * October 13 at 9/8c - Monsters Inc. * October 14 at 9/8c - Hocus Pocus * October 15 at 8/7c - Phantom of the Megaplex * October 16 at 8/7c - Halloweentown * October 17 at 8/7c - Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge * October 18 at 8/7c - Halloweentown High * October 19 at 8/7c - Twitches * October 20 at 8/7c - Return to Halloweentown (PREMIERE) * October 21 at 9/8c - Return to Halloweentown * October 22 at 8/7c - Return to Halloweentown * October 23 at 8/7c - Hocus Pocus * October 24 at 8/7c - Return to Halloweentown * October 25 at 8/7c - The Little Vampire * October 26 at 8/7c - Return to Halloweentown * October 27 at 9/8c - Casper Meets Wendy * October 28 at 9/8c - Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire * October 29 at 8/7c - Under Wraps * October 30 at 8/7c - Return to Halloweentown * October 31 at 8/7c - Twitches Halloween Themed Episodes 4 DCOS aired new Halloween Episodes during Hauntoberfest. ;Hannah Montana "Torn Between Two Hannah's" Miley's Cousin Louanne comes to visit, and Louanne threatens to blow Hannah's secret at a Halloween Party. ;The Suite Life of Zack and Cody "Scary Movie" Zack and Cody go to see a scary movie called Zombie Mom, and Zack begins having nightmares and sleepwalks. ;The Emperor's New School "The Yzma that stole Kuzcoween" Yzma attempts to destroy "Kuzco"ween to get Kuzco to fail. ;The Replacements "Halloween Spirits" This is the first Episode of The Replacements to be themed to any Holiday. Marathons Hauntober Fest Marathon - The Hauntober Fest Marathon premiered on October 14, 2006 with new episodes from Hannah Montana, The Replacements, The Emperor's New School, and Naturally, Sadie. Monsters Inc. was shown before the marathon and Hocus Pocus was shown after. The marathon was hosted by Sara Paxton and Lucas Grabeel, stars of Return to Halloweentown that premiered a week later. Halloween Episodes Marathon *''Monsters Inc.'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' - "Spooky" *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' - "The Halloween Bash" *''Kim Possible'' - "October 31st" *''Lizzie McGuire'' - "Night of the Day of the Dead" *''Naturally Sadie'' - "Ghouls Just Wanna Have Fun" *''Sister, Sister'' - "Halloween" *''Phil of the Future'' - "Future Halloween" *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' - "The Ghost of 613" *''Hannah Montana'' - Torn Between Two Hannahs *''That's So Raven'' - "Don't Have A Cow" *''The Replacements'' - "Halloween Spirits" *''The Emperor's New School'' - "Monster Masquerade" and "The Yzma that Stole Kuzcoween" Hannah Montana Bonanza - The Hannah Montanah Bonanza (marathon), aired on October 9. It aired all the episodes from season one that has aired from that time, leading up to the premiere of the new Halloween episode. All episodes from season 1 were shown except "On The Road Again". *12:30 p.m. - "Lilly, Do You Want To Know a Secret?" *1:00 p.m. - "She's a Super Sneak" *1:30 p.m. - "Miley Get Your Gum" *2:00 p.m. - "Ooo, Ooo, Itchy Woman" *2:30 p.m. - "Oops! I Meddled Again" *3:00 p.m. - "You're So Vain,You Probably Think This Zit Is About You" *3:30 p.m. - "It's My Party and I'll Lie if I Want To" *4:00 p.m. - "I Can't Make You Love Hannah If You Don't" *4:30 p.m. - "Grandma Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Favorites" *5:00 p.m. - "It's a Mannequin's World" *5:30 p.m. - "Mascot Love" *6:00 p.m. - "O Say, Can You Remember the Words?" *6:30 p.m. - "New Kid in School" *7:00 p.m. - "More Than a Zombie to Me" *7:30 p.m. - "Good Golly, Miss Dolly' '''Week of Witches - All week starting on Monday, Disney Channel aired the witchiest movies it had, leading up to the premiere of Return to Halloweentown. *Monday, October 16, 2006- Halloweentown *Tuesday, October 17, 2006- Halloweentown 2: Kalabar's Revenge *Wednesday, October 18, 2006- Halloweentown High *Thursday, October 19, 2006- Twitches *Friday, October 20, 2006- Return to Halloweentown Movie Premieres In October 2006, Disney Channel aired Return to Halloweentown, the 4th instalment in the popular Halloweentown series. Taglines *''No Tricks, Just Treats'' *''A Month Long Festival of Screams and Laughter'' 2007 | network = Disney Channel | first_aired = October 1, 2007 | last_aired = October 31, 2007 | preceded_by = Disney Channel's Hauntober Fest 2006 | followed_by = Disney Channel's Hauntober Fest 2008}}Disney Channel released Hauntoberfest in 2007. Though the block wasn't officially entitled Hauntoberfest, the same events that were used during 2006 were used in 2007, other than Witches and Wizards Night, which featured the premieres of Twitches Too and Wizards of Waverly Place. Also, on the official Halloween Month website a feature called Scream Outs enabled viewers to call in at an 866 number and record scary. Certain messages are chosen and posted on the official website. After viewers call in their scream-outs, if they get chosen, they are posted on a special section of the official website called Screamunity. There viewers are allowed to rate the scream outs at a frightening, creepy, scary, or eerie level. New scream outs will be featured each week, all month long. The ability to send in scream outs via e-mail has been made. Halloween Movies *October 1 at 8/7c - Twitches *October 2 at 8/7c - Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire *October 3 at 8/7c - The Little Vampire *October 4 at 8/7c - Phantom of the Megaplex *October 5 at 9/8c - The Haunted Mansion *October 6 at 9/8c - Halloweentown *October 7 at 8/7c - Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge *October 8 at 8/7c - High School Musical 2 *October 9 at 8/7c - Halloweentown High *October 10 at 8/7c - Return to Halloweentown *October 11 at 8/7c - Twitches *October 12 at 8/7c - Twitches Too (premiere) *October 13 at 8/7c - Twitches Too *October 14 at 8/7c - Twitches Too *October 15 at 8/7c - The Haunted Mansion *October 16 at 8/7c - Casper Meets Wendy *October 17 at 8/7c - Twitches Too *October 18 at 8/7c - Under Wraps *October 19 at 9/8c - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *October 20 at 9/8c - Return to Halloweentown *October 21 at 8/7c - Monsters Inc. *October 22 at 8/7c - Twitches Too *October 23 at 8/7c - Can of Worms *October 24 at 8/7c - The Nightmare Before Christmas (Network premiere) *October 25 at 8/7c - Twitches Too *October 26 at 9/8c - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *October 27 at 9/8c - Don't Look Under the Bed *October 28 at 8/7c - The Little Vampire *October 29 at 8/7c - Return to Halloweentown *October 30 at 8/7c - Twitches Too *October 31 at 6/5c - The Haunted Mansion Halloween Themed Episodes ;The Suite Life of Zack and Cody "Arwinstein" Arwin's mosnterous creation ruins London Tipton's Halloween Party after being set loose in the Tipton Hotel. ;Life With Derek "Fright Night" Edwin and Lizzie watch a scary movie and Derek pulls pranks on them because of it. Witches and Wizards Night On Friday, October 12, 2007, Disney Channel aired Witches and Wizards Night. Here is the Lineup. *''Twitches Too'' (premiere) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (premiere) Movie Premiers For October 2007, Disney Channel aired Twitches Too. Also, in late October, Disney Channel's Network Premiere of The Nightmare Before Christmas aired. Taglines * "It's Halloween All Month Long on Disney Channel" 2008 | network = Disney Channel | first_aired = October 1, 2008 | last_aired = October 31, 2008 | preceded_by = Disney Channel's Hauntober Fest 2007 | }}Disney Channel released Wiz-Tober in 2008. New Blocks were added in Wiz-Tober, such as Wizards of Waverly Place Sundays, and every Friday was a Wiz-Normous Friday, including New Episodes of Brian O' Brian, The Suite Life on Deck, and'' Phineas and Ferb. This Halloween special took a different route with film selection and played movies unrelated to Halloween, such as the sing along musical week (including Camp Rock and the Cheetah Girls) and basic Disney films such as Aladdin. All movie schedule information could be found on ''www.disneychannel.com/wiztober. In 2008, viewers had the option on Disney Channel.com/Wiztober to create spells and then call Disney Channel. Their spell could be heard on Disney Channel. Wiz-Tober kicked off with a Wiz-nourmos Weekend on Friday, October 3 with new episodes of The Suite Life on Deck and Phineas and Ferb, the premiere of the short series Brian O' Brian, and Disney Channel's Original Movie, Halloweentown High. Other special events could be seen throughout October. During Wiz-Tober, Halloween-related movies aired every night. Here is the Wiz-Tober movie schedule. Wiz-Tober Movies *October 1 at 8/7c - Halloweentown *October 2 at 8/7c -''Halloweentown 2: Kalabar's Revenge'' *October 3 at 9/8c -''Halloweentown High'' *October 4 at 9/8c -''Return to Halloweentown'' *October 5 at 9/8c -''Twitches'' *October 6 at 8/7c -''Twitches Too'' *October 7 at 8/7c -''The Haunted Mansion'' *October 8 at 8/7c -''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (Network Premiere) *October 9 at 8/7c -''Now You See It...'' *October 10 at 9/8c -''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *October 11 at 9/8c - Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? (Network Premiere) *October 12 at 9/8c - Casper Meets Wendy *October 13 at 8/7c - Monsters Inc. *October 14 at 8/7c - Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire *October 15 at 8/7c - Aladdin *October 16 at 8/7c - Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? *October 17 at 9/8c - 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *October 18 at 9/8c - ''Minutemen *October 19 at 9/8c - The Cheetah Girls 2 Sing Along *October 20 at 8/7c - The Cheetah Girls: One World Sing Along *October 21 at 8/7c - Camp Rock Rock Along *October 22 at 8/7c - High School Musical Sing Along *October 23 at 8/7c - High School Musical 2 Sing Along *October 24 at 9/8c - The Haunted Mansion *October 25 at 9/8c - Halloweentown *October 26 at 8/7c - Wizards of Waverly Place: Saving Wiz-Tech (Premiere) *October 26 at 9/8c - Halloweentown 2: Kalabar's Revenge *October 27 at 8/7c - Halloweentown High *October 28 at 8/7c - Return to Halloweentown *October 29 at 8/7c - Twitches *October 30 at 8/7c - Twitches Too *October 31 at 9/8c - Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? Halloween Themed Episodes During Halloween Month every Sunday, Disney Channel aired a new episode of Wizards of Waverly Place. Then, on Sunday, October 26, 2008, Wizards of Waverly Place aired a new 2-part episode. Many other shows aired new Halloween episodes. ;Phineas and Ferb "One Good Scare Outta Do It!" Isabella has the hiccups and the boys build a haunted house to scare them away; Candace goes over to Jeremy's house, but is interrupted by his little sister Suzy. ; Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to help his mentor by destroying his lab. "The Monster of Phineas'n'Ferbistien" The boys learn about one of Ferb's Victorian ancestors, who helped a scientist create a monster. ;Wizards of Waverly Place "Graphic Novel" Justin and Max steal Alex’s diary only to have it stolen again by Gigi, Alex’s arch nemesis. In an attempt to recover the diary, the brothers accidentally place Gigi inside the book and into Alex’s secret fairy-tale princess world. "Racing" Alex uses the restoration and upcoming race of Jerry's junky old car as an opportunity to develop her relationship with her "gear head" crush, Dean. Meanwhile, Max orders a mind-reading kit. "Maximan" The kids fail at their group magic project, so Jerry devises a plan that will force them to work together. Now Alex must wrestle with sacrificing her first one-on-one date with Dean so that she and Justin can help Max’s superhero, “Maximan,” solve the crime and prove to Jerry that the siblings can work as a team. "Saving Wiz-Tech Part 1" Wiz Tech is forced to close, and the Russo’s must take in Professor Crumbs and fellow student Ronald, who quickly develops a magical connection with Alex. Professor Crumbs teaches Max how to assimilate into the mortal world and Justin saves-the-day by finding the solution to reopen Wiz Tech. "Saving Wiz-Tech Part 2" After enrolling in Wiz Tech, Alex realizes her new crush, Ronald, has kidnapped her former crush, Dean. Max and Professor Crumbs join forces to become a dynamic duo, and Justin and Alex must team up to save Wiz Tech from falling into the hands of Ronald and his evil father. Wiz-Normous Fridays Friday, October 3, 2008 * Brian O' Brian Premiere * New The Suite Life on Deck * New Phineas and Ferb * Halloweentown High Friday, October 10, 2008 * New Brian O' Brian * New The Suite Life on Deck * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Friday, October 17, 2008 * New Brian O' Brian * New The Suite Life on Deck * New Phineas and Ferb * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Friday, October 24, 2008 * New Brian O' Brian * New The Suite Life on Deck * The Haunted Mansion Friday, October 31, 2008 * New Brian O' Brian * New The Suite Life on Deck * Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? Movie Premieres Disney Channel did not air any new Original movies for October 2008, but 2 other movies premiere on Disney Channel including The Muppet's Wizard of Oz, Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out?, and Aladdin. Taglines * Everything is not what it seems all Wiz-Tober long on Disney Channel * It's the most Wiz-Tacular Event of the year 2012 In 2012, October was named Monstober to get ready for Girl vs. Monster to premiere. Olivia Holt is going to see different Disney show sets for Halloween challenges. 2013 Still named Monstober. Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy will be hosting. Programing TUESDAY, OCTOBER 1: 8:00 p.m. - “''Wolfblood''” The entire first season will air throughout “Monstober” every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday night at 8:00 p.m., October 1 – 24. “Lone Wolf” – The series follows Maddy Smith, a seemingly ordinary 14-year-old girl with a really big secret — she is a Wolfblood. Not completely wolves nor humans, Wolfbloods have special powers including extraordinary strength, super speed, heightened senses and they can change into wolves every full moon. In the premiere episode, Maddy realizes she is not alone when she discovers the new boy at school, Rhydian, shares her same secret. FRIDAY, OCTOBER 4: 8:00 p.m. – “''A.N.T. Farm''” “mutA.N.T. FARM 3″ - The mutants are back for Halloween and this time they arrive at what they think is a new boarding school for monsters, only to discover it’s actually a prison run by Winter. When they try to escape, they accidently open a portal to the A.N.T. boarding school and meet the human versions of themselves. Enjoying their newfound freedom, the mutants trick Chyna and the gang through the portal to take their places back in the mutant world. 8:30 p.m. – “''Dog With a Blog''” “Howloween” – It’s Halloween at the James-Jennings house and everyone looks to Avery to plan the family party. However, when Avery finds out that all of her friends, including her crush Wes, are going to a classmate’s house Halloween night, she wants to skip the family’s party and be with her friends. Meanwhile, Stan sets out to find the perfect costume that will disguise that he’s a dog so that he can attend the party and converse with Ellen and Bennett. Guest starring Peyton Meyers (of Disney Channel’s “Girl Meets World”) as Wes. 8:55 p.m. – “''Mickey Mouse''” Cartoon Short “Ghoul Friend” – When Mickey’s car breaks down in a spooky forest, a Goofy-looking ghoul gives chase to everyone’s favorite mouse. 9:00 p.m. – “''Wander Over Yonder''” “The Pet” – When Wander and Sylvia board an abandoned spaceship, they encounter a horrifying alien monster that is set on eating them. While Sylvia sees the wild beast as a threat, Wander takes a liking to the ferocious little monster and tries to train it to be his pet. 9:30 p.m. – “''Phineas and Ferb''” “Druselsteinoween” - When Vanessa learns that Doofenshmirtz has inherited a Drusselsteinian castle right next door to her she seizes the opportunity to throw the biggest Halloween bash ever. The whole town is there, including Phineas and Ferb, who act as the event’s party planners and DJs. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz enlists Perry to help him find a large, hidden treasure that his Great Aunt has placed somewhere within the castle. SATURDAY, OCTOBER 5: 8:00 p.m. – “''Jessie''” “Ghost Bummers” – When Mrs. Chesterfield throws a roof-top bash and doesn’t invite Jessie and the kids, they decide to throw a Halloween party themselves. But their festivities take a haunting turn when Jessie begins to see ghosts and Emma, Luke and Mrs. Chesterfield are overcome by ghoulish spirits. Now, it’s up to Jessie, Ravi and Zuri to defeat the ghosts and save the day and the building. 8:30 p.m. – “''Phineas and Ferb''” “Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror” – This new episode of “Phineas and Ferb” features three separate tales. Tale One follows Candace as she accidentally conjures up a spell that turns her Ducky Momo plushie into a living, breathing doll that is set on stalking her. In Tale Two, Doofenshmirtz encounters a mythological, giant floating baby head that grants cursed wishes; and Tale Three pits Phineas, Ferb and their friends against a horde of mischievous, evil platypuses set on destroying the town. 9:00 p.m. – “''Marvel’s Ultimate Spider-Man''” “Blade and The Howling Commandos” – It’s Halloween for Marvel’s Ultimate Spider-Man, but there’s no time for Spider-Man and his friends to trick-or-treat when they find themselves attacked by evil vampires led by Dracula himself. Spidey’s only hope of stopping a world takeover is to team up with Nick Fury’s secret team of super-powered monsters, The Howling Commandos. Led by Jack Russell, aka Werewolf by Night, The Howling Commandos include vampire hunter Blade, The Living Mummy, Frankenstein’s Monster and Man-Thing. Guest starring are Ross Lynch (“Austin & Ally”) as Jack Russell aka Werewolf by Night, Terry Crews (“Everybody Hates Chris”) as Blade, Oded Fehr (“The Mummy”) as The Living Mummy, Kevin Michael Richardson (Disney XD’s “Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja”) as Frankenstein’s Monster and Cory Burton (Disney Junior’s “Jake and the Never Land Pirates”) as Dracula. SUNDAY, OCTOBER 6: 7:30 p.m. – “''Good Luck Charlie''” “Fright Night” – Teddy and her friends go ‘Halloween Caroling’ to raise money for the drama club. Meanwhile, PJ and Gabe’s plans for a simple night turn creepy after a neighboring mom promises to get even with them for not giving her son any trick-or-treat candy. 8:00 p.m. – “''Liv and Maddie''” “Kang-A-Rooney” – When Joey is too nervous to talk to a girl he likes, Maddie decides the best place for him to practice talking to girls is at the high school dance – when everyone is in costume. Meanwhile, Parker booby-traps the house to protect one of the family’s most prized Halloween decorations from being stolen. 8:30 p.m. – “''Shake It Up''” “Haunt It Up” – Rocky and CeCe decide they’re too old to trick-or-treat and elect to have a “Mature-o’ween” with more adult activities, such as knitting and watching tear-jerking movies. They soon realize they’re just missing out on fun and candy, and scramble to salvage what’s left of their Halloween. Meanwhile, tired of being treated like a little kid, Flynn challenges Ty and Deuce to a scare off in an old abandoned house believed to be haunted by a young spirit. FRIDAY, OCTOBER 11: 9:15 p.m. – “''Phineas and Ferb''” “Face Your Fear” – After studying hours of horror movies, Doofenshmirtz develops a theory that enlarging small, cute animals into giant beasts will help him take over the Tri-State area. But when he puts his plan into action, he soon realizes it might be too much for him to handle. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb make a giant revolving foam city so they can safely perform skateboarding tricks, and Candace’s tour of the Danville Space Laboratory gives her an opportunity for a high-tech bust. Monday, October 14: 7:25 p.m. – “''Dipper’s Guide to the Unexplained''” New shorts premiere each night the week of October 14- 18 at 7:25 p.m. Monday, October 14 The new short-form series kicks-off the week with two back-to-back episodes, “Candy Monster” (7:25 p.m.) and “Stan’s Tattoo” (7:55 p.m.). In “Candy Monster,” Dipper and Mable must go into full on battle mode against a mysterious creature when it leaps out of the rafters and steals their ‘Summerween’ candy. “Stan’s Tattoo” follows Dipper as he devises a plan to unravel the enigma that is Stan’s Tattoo. Tuesday, October 15 “Mailbox” – Dipper and Soos stumble upon a mailbox in the middle of the forest and make it their mission to discover who (or what) picks up the mail left inside. Wednesday, October 16 “Lefty” – Dipper sets out to discover why a certain Gravity Falls resident always faces left. Thursday, October 17 “Tooth” – Dipper and Mabel find a gigantic tooth on the shores of the lake, and set out in a rowboat to find out where it came from. Friday, October 18 “The Hide Behind” – In hearing of a local lumberjack legend, Dipper investigates a mysterious creature that has been heard, but never seen. Friday, October 25: 8:00 p.m. – Disney Channel premiere of Disney•Pixar’s “''Toy Story of TERROR!” “''Toy Story of Terror!” – What starts out as a fun road trip for the “Toy Story” gang takes an unexpected turn for the worse when the trip detours to a roadside motel. After one of the toys goes missing, the others find themselves caught up in a mysterious sequence of events that must be solved before they all suffer the same fate. THURSDAY, OCTOBER 31: 4:00 p.m. – 10:00 p.m. – Marathon featuring encore presentations of Halloween-themed episodes. External links * Official website (every October) * Halloween Episodes Online Hauntober Fest 2006 Category:Program blocks